Payback
by Vegeta the Stampede
Summary: This is a short story I wrote a couple of years ago for English class. It's not the greatest (I only got a B on it) but I figured I should at least post ONE thing to get started.


"I think I've lost them," Davin said to no one but himself. Davin turned around to watch for any Psi Cops that may be pursuing him. He was the only one in the cargo bay. Davin quickly shoved the small data-crystal into his pocket and walked towards the exit, to tired to exert himself anymore. The door opened with a swish and Davin stepped out into the main promenade of Babylon 5.  
  
Davin entered the nearest turboshaft and slumped down to the floor in exauhstion. He usually considered himself to be in good shape, but those Psi Cops had made him run harder than anything in his life had before.  
  
"What section?" the shaft's computer asked him several different languages. Davin decided he had to get as far away from his room as possible, but still stay in the populated parts of the station.  
  
"Gray 15," he replied. Davin felt the floor shake slightly as the shaft left for the opposite end of Babylon 5. He pulled the crystal out to examine it more closely. Davin had nearly gotten himself killed for this, but it was all worth it. He would be able to sell the information on this crystal for enough credits to buy half of Mars and retire away to the good life.  
  
Ever since Sheridan took power, Corps people had been allowed back on the station. Most people didn't like it, but they lived with it. One fact that most people didn't know, and probably wouldn't be able to live with was that Bester and some lackeys had smuggled themselves into B5. Davin, however, wasn't most people. He saw this as a business opportunity. Davin now held in his hand all the dirt the Psi Corp had been involved in since even before Santiago was killed.  
  
Someone like that bastard Garibaldi is always looking for a reason to close down the Corps. All Davin had to was get to Garibaldi on Mars and he could sell it for nearly any price. Garibaldi never was a fan of those damn mindfucks and this would give him all the leverage he needed to bury the Corps and put every telepath under the watchful eye of Sheridan's government.  
  
Davin's thought's were interrupted as he was thrown against the opposite wall. The shaft had stopped and the lights went out. This was not a normal stop and there was now way Davin was in Gray sector already. Davin definitely had a bad feeling about this.  
  
The doors creaked for a moment and the whisked open. Because of bright lights outside, Davin could not see the faces of his captors. However, he knew perfectly well who they were even before Bester and several Psi Cops stepped into the shaft. "I have evaded Sheridan, Garibaldi, and that mockery that dares call itself the Psi Corp for this long, and I nearly had it spoiled by some third-rate, petty thief, and only a normal at that" Bester sneered. "No matter, we've found you and now you're finished."  
  
"W-wait!" Davin stammered. "Here's your damn crystal!" He pulled it out of his pocket and threw it at Bester. "Don't kill me, please! I won't tell anyone, I swear."  
  
"You seem to misunderstand, we're not going to kill you," Bester said as he stared down at Davin in contempt. Davin let out a sigh of relief. "At least, not yet. We need to know what you were going to do with your little crystal here." With that Bester stepped on the crystal and crushed it to dust. "We also need to know who else you've told. So, my friends here," Bester gestured towards the other Psi Cops, "are going to do a very deep scan of your mind. Most likely, you will not survive the process." Bester smiled at the look of fear on his prey's face. "If, by some miracle, you do survive, we have more conventional ways of finishing you off."  
  
Davin felt the Psi Cops grabbing at his mind at he instinctively put out his arms to try and ward them away. He felt them slowly working their way deeper and deeper into the recesses of his mind. "No! I can tell you everything! I swear! I'll tell you it all!" He shouted.  
  
Bester flashed that evil grin of his again. "I'm sure you would," he said. "But it's so much easier this way." Davin began to scream out in pain as every memory he ever had was violently ripped from his mind.  
  
Bester looked down at the body of Davin writhing on the floor of the shaft and shook his head. Normals. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" Bester said and smiled. "Do dispose of this," he kicked Davin's nearly dead body, "when you are done." With that Bester turned and exited the shaft.  



End file.
